Is That True?
by AwesomePerson
Summary: Pointless one-shot of what happens after final jam. Smitchie xx


**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry! Another pointless smitchie one-shot from me… it's kinda weird :) I know I should be updating my other story but this was an idea that had been sitting in my head all day so…enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

Mitchie lay quietly in the docks, her head rested against the hard wooden planks that were bathed in warmth from the setting sun. She trailed her fingers absent mindedly, the chill of the quiet, black water making goose bumps appear on her bare arms.

The ripple of still water and gentle buzz of evening insects calmed Mitchie completely and she allowed herself to close her eyes against the pink sky.

Final jam had just ended and she had come out here to wait for Shane and his promise of a canoe ride. She didn't know how long she had been out here but knew that she was perfectly content to just rest and let the memories of the evening float back to her.

Her song had been phenomenal; she had finally worked up the guts to perform in front of a live audience and the _Shane_ started singing with her! She smiled at the happy memory of their hands intertwining and his hot breath on her face…

The smile soon turned into a frown as Mitchie considered her feelings towards the popstar. She knew she liked him, well had a _crush_ on him, but was it anything more

Opening her eyes, Mitchie pulled her fingers out of the water and sat up, instead swinging her legs down to break the glassy surface of the lake. What exactly _did_ she feel?

Shane made her feel complete, he made her feel happy and cared for and she wasn't afraid to be herself with him…well, apart from the obvious one teeny little lie… Mitchie winced at the thought before breathing out a long sigh and coming to a conclusion in her head.

"I'm in love with Shane Grey." She spoke quietly with another deep sigh. And it was true; she could see it now. Every second she spent around Shane, she wanted to last forever, and every little thing he did was either hilarious or down right cute.

All of a sudden, Mitchie was snapped out of her thoughts by strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist. She instantly melted into his embrace as Shane's musky scent empowered her senses; it didn't matter that he had been sneaking around behind her, she didn't care that he was late, she was just happy sitting in his arms.

"Is that true?" Minty breath blew across the side of Mitchie's face and she had to try really hard to resist the urge to turn around and kiss him right there. She was so enchanted that she couldn't even comprehend what has just been asked.

Shane moved away from her, leaving Mitchie suddenly cold, and stood up. He pulled her up with him, the warmth of his hands flowing up her arms and giving her more goose bumps.

He kept a strong grip on her cold palms as he gazed into her eyes, "Is it true Mitch? Do you really love Shane Grey?" Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat and she let out a raspy whimper.

He had heard that?! She stared at his intently purposeful expression; he looked anxious to know the answer. She sighed and looked down to the ground, knowing that it was too late to take back what she had said; now she was going to have to face rejection from the person she wanted the most.

Composing herself, Mitchie gazed back into Shane's large brown eyes, the butterflies in her stomach never fading and her heart beating a million beats per second.

"Yes." And with that word Shane's lips crashed firmly onto hers, his arms wrapping securely around her waist and drawing her to him with intense force and desperation.

Mitchie's mind went blank for a second, but only for a second. She pushed all the questions and alarm bells out of her mind and wound her arms around Shane's neck, placing them in his soft hair and pressing her lips even tighter to his.

Their mouths worked together until they both struggled for breath and Mitchie was forced to pull away. Neither of them moved, Shane placing his forehead to hers and staring deeply into Mitchie's eyes. The perfect sunset radiated a warm, orange glow across the surface of the lake, capturing the flecks of gold in Shane's eyes with perfect precision.

"Well then," Shane whispered huskily, "It's a good thing Shane Grey loves you back, Mitchie Torres."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it :)xxx**


End file.
